godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Corleone
Don Dominic Vettori known as 'Don Mico' or 'Padrino' was Aldo Trapani's replacement as Don of New York and Don of the Alioto Family. He is the playable character in The Godfather II: The Game and godfather to Michael Corleone. Dominic had retired as Don by the 1979 and was replaced by Joey Zasa.Don Mico take over as Don by 1939 when Don Alioto murdered by Luca Brasi.He was the peacemaker between the Corleone and the Alioto families,he became ally with the Corleones for over 40 years until he retired in Sicily.By apparel Don Mico was stood at 1.60 feet, was weight 270kg , he always holding a walking stick and was wearing big black eye glasses.The character is based on Paul Castellano. Biography Not much is known about Dominic's past, though like most Soldiers of the Corleone Family, Dominic got his start as an unofficial Enforcer, in this case collecting money from local businesses and boosting cars for the Corleones, by 1936 he started to working with the Aliotos. Eventually Dominic himself was made and in time began working with Aldo Trapani's family, and he was present during Aldo's initiation as Don in 1955, along with Rocco Lampone and Jimmy DeNunzio. Cuba Dominic Vettori became Aldo's Underboss and he was the Don of Alioto Family too, as such, went with him on the visit to Hyman Roth in Havana in late 1958, where the businesses were divided up between the Corleone, Granados, Mangano, Alioto,Trapani and Almeida Families. When The President resigned, the Corleones fled to a private airfield, where Aldo was shot down by a sniper. On the plane ride back, Don Mico was promoted to Don of New York by Michael Corleone. Upon returning to New York, Dominic began to chip away at the territories owned by Carmine Rosato, a former Corleone caporegime who served under Pete Clemenza. In revenge for Carmine's attack on Frank Pentangeli, Don Mico murdered Carmine and took over his compound. Florida Upon hearing of Dominic's success, Hyman Roth requested Dominic's assistance in eliminating the Granados Family, as Rico Granados' political connections were causing him trouble with the authorities. Don Mico succeeded in rescuing Roth's associate Steven Ciccoricco who was being used as a hostage. He also helped Roth's associate in the CIA, Henry Mitchell stop a strike at Miami International Airport by assassinating rebel and Almeida Soldier (The Corleone's didn't seem aware that the rebel, Alejandro, was the cousin of a Cuban Don Esteban Almeida) Alejandro Almeida. At this time, Dominic returned to New York and participated in the blackmailing of Senator Pat Geary by making it seem he had murdered a prostitute at La Maison Rouge, a Corleone brothel. Geary informed Dominic of Samuele Mangano's move to Florida, and Michael Corleone suggested a partnership with the Sicilian Don. Doublecross Shortly after making his alliance with Mangano, Dominic and Michael's brother Fredo were attacked in Dominic's Florida Safehouse. Fredo suggested taking the matter to Roth, not Michael, and was certain that Mangano was behind the hit. In revenge, Dominic took over Global Storage, Mangano's toe-hold in Miami, which sparked a vicious mob war. Seizing his oppurtunity, Roth promised to bring about peace if Dominic would help Roth and Mitchell regain Cuba by eliminating Fidel Castro. Return to Cuba Dominic accepted this offer, and gained Castro's trust by destroying what was left of the resistance, posing as an expatriate businessman. Once inside the Presidential Palace, Dominic shot Castro, but only suceeded in wounding him, and he was forced to flee the country. He discovered that the Almeida Crime Family were backing Castro, but was unaware that Roth was playing them all off. The Hammer Stroke Returning to New York, Dominic was berated by a furious Michael for siding with Roth, who had tricked him into betraying Mangano and getting the Almeidas involved. For his part, Fredo was ejected from the Family. Penitent, Dominic brought Vincenzo Pentangeli to assist in the Mafia hearings, before eliminating all of the Family's enemies, Tony Rosato, Rico Granados, Samuele Mangano, Esteban Almeida Henry Mitchell, and Hyman Roth. For his efforts, Dominic Vettori was made Godfather of the New York branch of the Corleone Family. Corleone, Dominic Corleone, Dominic Category: Corleones